Like a father
by Winter Chase
Summary: Lilia Heartnet was Train's pride and joy. He may not have much experience with fatherhood, but he'll try his best. Just like most other fathers would for their kids. If only he knew that her innocence wouldn't remain forever... Prequel to a future story.


**This one-shot serves as a prequel to a story I'm planning on writing soon enough. Plus, one more thing: I'm planning on setting up a poll soon. The question's pretty simple, and really serious: if you visited my profile, you know that it has a section dedicated to my OC's. My question is: do I have to erase it or not? I really don't know. If you want more stories with my OC's, please let me know via review or PM. Other than that, enjoy the story, and please leave a review on your way out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime Black Cat. If I did, Saya would be still alive.**

* * *

**Like a father**

* * *

Train Heartnet never knew the easy life. Especially on the 'family'-department. The only thing he'd ever known was how to use a gun and live of milk, and some cheap food. His job with Chronos was high-paying, but most of that money went to his houseboss, and to pay off the damage he caused on his missions. Result: he barely had any money. The life of a Sweeper wasn't any different. Usually, he barely got the job done (which meant he killed the target instead of capturing it). Anyway, back to the family-department. When Lilia Heartnet was born, her mother, a woman named Sheila, left them just before Lilia's 1st birthday. That left him as a single father, who didn't know a crap of how a father was supposed to care for his child. After all, he never really had a fatherlike figure to look up to. If you said "But everyone had a dad," Train would tell you his father had died when he was just a kid. That very same memory also left a deep desire to protect Lilia from any harm. But sometimes that was really hard if you counted her curiosity in the mix...

"Daddy! Look!"

To say Train was scared was one huge understatement. he almost had a heartattack. Who wouldn't when they saw that their child was playing around with a _real_ gun? Right in front of him stood a 7-year-old Lilia, with his gun Hades in her tiny hands. "Lilia," he said, "lay that gun down."

"But it's so pretty!" Lilia pouted.

"Lay that down. Now."

Lilia flinched. Train knew she wasn't used to his commanding tone just yet. Her eyes lowered to the ground. Tears started to fill them up.

"Sorry, daddy," she whispered. "It's just…"

Her tiny fingers stroked the Roman numerals that represented the number 13: XIII. These numerals were really special to both her and her father. One day, she would need to defend the honour her father had gotten. And that day was the one she feared the most; if there was one thing she feared besides losing her friends, it was losing her father. He was her only known relative. Lilia was raised by him, with no motherly presence. Train did tell her of Sheila and how they met, but he didn't have any picture around to show his daughter how beautiful and dangerous her mother looked.

Train sighed. "I know, dear. Come here." He picked up his daughter, making her giggle. Her amber/golden eyes shone with giddiness and innocence. If only Train could find a way to preserve that innocence... Despite the fact she had his eyes, she was a spitting image of Sheila; the same long copper looks, tan skin (alright, that was also partly his gene there), and same build. Lilia was pretty tall for her age, and easily overpowered her classmates in PE. Her teacher had asked him many times: "Where does she get all that energy? She's like a cat!" Train would just give a mysterious smile and shrug. That was his personal secret. They didn't have to know he used to be the famous assassin, Black Cat.

"Daddy?" Lilia's eyes showed her curiosity.

"Hm?"

"Do you think I would ever be able to use Hades like you?"

Oh great. His most feared question. _I hope not_.

"Sure. With some practice."

Lilia squealed, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, daddy."

"Me too, Lilia. Me too."

* * *

_10 years later_

* * *

Train sighed. His stay in prison was boring. Why was he here anway? He was supposed to be out there, stopping his daughter. He remembered her last call really well.

_I will restore the Heartnet familyhonour, even if I have to kill for it to happen._

There goes his daughter's innocence. All gone with the wind and beyond.

"Hey!" A prisonwarden knocked on his door. Train didn't bother to answer. His attention was completely directed on the televisionscreen in his cell. It showed the news.

"_A new murder has happened. This time on the corrupt official..._"

It showed the body of a man, with a gunhole in his chest. The camera moved towards a wall, where in red, dried blood was written: XIII. Train cursed, not giving a care about if it was inappropriate or not.

"Train Heartnet, open up this door right now! Someone's here to see you."

With great reluctance, he opened the heavy metal door. The warden tapped impatiently with his foot. He pointed a finger to the door which led to where prisoners could talk to their relatives. Train resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Talk about revealing a visitor's identity... He trudged towards the door. Behind the counter and glass wall, with the horn on her ear, sat Lilia. Her eyes betrayed no emotion. Her long silky hair reached her waist. She wore a dark brown coat, over a simple black shirt. Hades must've been hidden under the flaps of the coat, or in one of its deep pockets. His daughter was crazy, dragging the gun here. He heard the leaving footsteps of the warden, who shut the door with the usual "2 hours max" warning. Train sighed, before sitting down and taking up his horn. Her voice reached his ears clearly, smooth as velvet.

"Hello, father."

"Lilia."

"How are you?"

Was she really gonna play this game again? Train gave an irritated sigh.

"Lilia. I know what you've done. Don't walk up the path that I did."

She didn't answer him for a few seconds.

"If I can restore our family, then it's totally necessary for me to walk down this path, father."

"No. Don't. Stop your rampage, Lilia. It will only bring more destruction."

Her gaze pierced him through the skull. Her expression alone was enough to tell him that it was a big, fat no. He sighed again.

"If you really want this, then let me give you one advice: don't let your revenge consume you. Stray off your path too much, and it will get you killed. I don't want to hear that you died because of this revenge. Am I clear?"

Lilia nodded. "Yes, father." She pushed a package to him. Probably a few bottles full of milk. She knew he hated the 'milk' that they gave him here. Before she left the room, she turned around, and gave him one last tiny sad smile. Train waited until the door was closed and locked, then returned to his cell. If he couldn't stop her from carrying out her revenge for his framing, then so be it. He would give her advice instead.

After all, that was his job as her father.

* * *

**And... Done. I'm sorry for not sending in anything for such a long time. I was really busy. This was one of my personal favourites, so be kind with it. I haven't watched BC in a long time. I really need to refresh my knowledge on it. Don't forget to answer the question above. I'm really serious about this.**

**R&amp;R!**

**~Winter Chase**


End file.
